1 Message Recieved
by BlakRythem
Summary: UPDATED:Kaoru borrowed her bestfriend,Misao's cell phone and texted an old friend. What happens if one innocent little message turns Misao into Ms. Cupid KK AM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No…. I OWN the whole entire story… what I don't own is RK itself and the characters…

**Author's Note:** Well… I have less to say except that this is really based from experience! R&R please! ( Turns into Sadako) Seriously... review this or the 10 plagues of Egypt will occur in seven days!

**

* * *

**

**1 Message Received**

**Chapter 1: **First Day

A young girl had a very nice sleep…. Usually, this means that it was a beautiful morning… morning… 'Wait a minute… MORNING?'

"MISAO! IT'S 7:30!"

Misao jumped out of bed. 'Oh no! I'mlateI'mlateI AM LATE!' She thought, panicking. It was the first day of her high school and she was officially late.

She hastily took a bath, put on the official uniform, a white blouse, a checkered red mini skirt, and a checkered red tie. Quickly tied her hair on it's usual braid, brushed her teeth and had a quick breakfast.

"Do you have your pen?" Okon, her older sister asked her.

"Got it!" She answered her promptly.

"Your notebook?" Omasu, the second asked.

"Here!"

"Your lunch?" Kuro asked

"Present!"

"Your cellphone?" asked

"He—a wait! Yeah, here!"

"Your BAG?" Okina, Misao's grandfather asked with his eyebrows high.

Misao started to panic again. She was super late. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BAG?" She exclaimed.

"Uhh… try checking your back?" Okon said.

Misao turned over at her back and there she saw her bag safe and secured. She turned over to Okina. "Jiya…"

Okina just grinned. "Misao, you should hurry, it's the first day of school!" He simply said.

Misao glared at him in irritation, but no doubt went off to school using her favorite blue bike.

"That girl is pure trouble!" Okina said.

"Yes…" Everyone nodded in unison.

* * *

Misao sighed in relief. 'Almost…' She thought to herself as she parked her bike with the other bikes. She went off to the lockers to change her shoes.

KRIIIIIINNNGGG!

'Oh darn!' She thought in annoyance and sped off with her bag at hand. She didn't know that her bag was still open.

She was so much in a hurry that she bumped into someone.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU…. YOU… You…" She started but stopped when she realized who it was. It was Shinomori Aoshi. Cool and composed, he was the most wanted guy in the Oniwabanshu high school.

"You…" She stammered, blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry. What? Walking avalanche?" He asked her with a charming smile.

Misao blushed. 'He is soooooooooo cute… no… not cute… HANDSOME!' She thought. She bowed down in apology. "I'm sorry for insulting you… I…. I" She started apologizing to the guy that she so wanted to talk to since 7th grade.

Aoshi had a smiled. "It's fine. I shouldn't be blocking the driveway, am I correct?" He asked.

Misao blushed even more. "Well… Okay… Well… I'm… going… hehehe…" She said as she backed away.

Aoshi watched as Misao's form disappeared. 'Hmmm… Interesting girl…'

* * *

"Now class, I would like you all to meet…"

SLAM!

Misao came in, panting. She didn't realize that the teacher was already there and was introducing a new student.

"Makimachi Misao!" The teacher, Mrs. Tokio Fujita called her attention.

Misao jumped in surprise. 'Yikes! I am in big trouble!'

"Makimachi-san…" Mrs. Fujita started.

"Please, ma'am! Call me Misao!" Misao insisted.

"Alright, Misao. Can you share to us, why you were late after I introduce to you your new classmate?" She asked.

Misao looked at her glumly.

"Can be, Ms. Misao?" Mrs. Fujita asked again.

"Yes, ma'am…" She said as she took a seat right next to an old friend, Takani Megumi.

"Why were you late?" Megumi asked her in a whisper.

"I overslept! I had to do all of my summer homework last night and…

"Misao-san! Would you like to share what you're telling Takani-san to the whole class now?" Mrs. Fujita asked her in a very firm voice.

Misao blushed with embarrassment as she started shrinking in her seat. She looked at the new girl next to Mrs. Fujita. She had raven black hair that was tied in a half pony tail. Her sapphire eyes looked at her with great interest.

Misao had a fiery personality, she sat up straight and with her 'genki' voice said, "But ma'am, you still need to introduce our new classmate!"

Mrs. Fujita had one eyebrow up, but ignored Misao for now. "As I was saying class, this is your new classmate. Please introduce yourself dear." She said to the new girl.

"Hai! Ohayo gozaimasu! My name is Kamiya Kaoru and I will be your classmate for the whole year!" She said while bowing down.

"Hello, Kaoru!" The boys said, magnetized to Kaoru's beauty.

The girls just seem to raise an eyebrow at the boys but no doubt greeted Kaoru.

"Now, we will have time to get to know more about Kamiya-san later. Somebody will need to show her around… how about…" Mrs. Fujiita started, looking around the room. All the boy's hands shot up in the air, hoping that it will be them that will be able to tour the gorgeous new girl.

Misao just sat there, daydreaming about Aoshi. 'Sigh… he is soooo cool!' She thought, blushing.

Mrs. Fujita spotted the daydreaming Misao and smiled. "Misao-san. Maybe you would like to tour Kamiya-san later on…" She said.

Misao was still daydreaming about Aoshi when Mrs. Fujita said her assignment.

'Misao, would you like to go out with me on a date?" She thought of Aoshi saying in her fantasy.

She unconsciously giggled and unconsciously said…

"YES… Aoshi-sama…" She said, opening her eyes realizing that everyone in the classroom was laughing at what she said. Misao had a faint blush. "Uhh.. Never mind what I just said…" She said in a low voice.

Mrs. Fujita had a smile on her face. "So it's settled then. Misao-san, you will tour Kamiya-san later." She said matter of fact. She turned to Kaoru. "Kamiya-san, you can sit next to Misao-san." Mrs. Fujita said pointing at a vacant seat next to Misao.

"Hai." She said and headed off to where her assigned seat was.

"Now… Misao-san, why don't you tell us your interesting reason on why you were late?" Mrs. Fujita asked Misao.

Misao sighed in resignation. She didn't have a choice. "Yes ma'am." She answered lazily as she made her way to the front.

* * *

KRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!

"Okay, its lunch time already and I have no reasons for keeping you guys locked up to starve here, so class is officially dismissed!" Mrs. Fujita said as they all stood up and left the room.

Misao was stuffing her stuff in her bag. She was in such a rush that some of them already fell on the floor.

"Shoot!" She exclaimed as she bended down to get them. But somebody already did that for her. Kaoru.

"I believe you dropped this." She said, handing her her ball pen.

Misao took the ball pen and gave Kaoru a friendly smile. "Thank you. I know that you already know my name, but I'm going to introduce myself again anyway. My name is Makimachi Misao, but you don't need to get formal with me. Just call me Misao!" Misao said to Kaoru.

Kaoru returned the smile to Misao. "And my name is Kamiya Kaoru." She said shaking hands with Misao.

Misao and Kaoru were at the open field eating lunch. They sat on the grass cross-legged and talking about things like sports, friends, hair styles, lessons, and boys.

"So, do you like somebody Kaoru-chan, or do you already have a boyfriend?" Misao asked her.

Kaoru hid a faint blush. "Well… actually… I just like someone…" She said.

Misao smiled teasingly. "Oooohh… is it somebody here?"

Kaoru had a sad smile on her face. "No… he's… back in my old school… we friends…"

Misao looked at her with interest. She never knew someone who had this kind of drama in her life before. "But he knew that you like him?" Misao asked.

Kaoru shook her head and laughed. "Everyone knows that I do, but he's way too dense to figure it out!" She said between laughs.

Misao just smiled at her. She knew that deep down Kaoru was a little sad because she left someone that she loved.

"What about you, Misao-chan? Do you have a special someone?" Kaoru asked her with a grin.

Misao blushed so hard that steam was coming out of her. "Well… I… ummm… I like someone here…" She said in a small voice.

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

Misao leaned over to her and whispered, "Shinomori Aoshi."

"Who?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

Misao laughed. "Of course! You don't know him! Just wait a few weeks and you'll find out!" She said.

Kaoru pouted.

Misao laughed a little bit more.

The new friends were there eating there lunch on the scented grass while enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Kyoto, Ishinshishi High school**

"Yo, Kenshin!" A tall boy, about 19 years of age called a red head boy making his way to the gym.

"Oh, Sanosuke! What is it?" Kenshin asked Sano. He was carrying his bokken and was ready to have his practice.

"Well… you see…" Sano started.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"You see… I kinda… forgot to do my…"

"Your what?" Kenshin asked in a firm voice.

"Okay! I forgot to do my physics project and Katsura-san will make mince meat out of me if I don't pass it today since he gave me a second chance! There! I said it!" Sano blurted.

Kenshin looked at him for a while. The two were silent in front of the gym. They just simply stared at each other.

'Well… isn't he going to lecture me, then I'll beg him and then he'll give up and let me copy his project?' Sano asked himself, expecting Kenshin to do what he thought he was going to do.

Kenshin just stared at him, but after a fast five minutes, his face rose up. "Well, see you Sano! It was nice knowing you while it lasted!" Kenshin said waving his hand in front of Sano and making his way inside the gym.

Sano was dumbfounded that his friends didn't reach his expectations. "Hey! Wait! Why aren't you letting me copy yours anyway?" Sano asked him as they made it in the boy's room.

Kenshin opened his locker to get changed to his hakama and gi. "Well Sano, Katsura-san did give you a second chance and I will be spoiling you if I let you copy now would I?" Kenshin said taking off his shirt.

Sano grunted in annoyance. "You're too honest Kenshin!" Sano said angrily. He had a glimpse of what was in Kenshin's locker. A picture of two people.

Sano quickly grabbed the picture as Kenshin tried to retrieve it. "Oooooohhhh! What is this?" Sano asked in a teasing way as he held the picture up high so that Kenshin couldn't grab it.

"C'mon Sano! Give that back!" Kenshin exclaimed as he tried to grab the picture.

Sano looked at the picture and was so surprise of who was in it. Sano had a conniving smile. "Kenshin… you like her, don't you?" Sano asked, hiding the picture on his back.

Kenshin stopped struggling for the picture and hid a blush.

"You do, don't you?" Sano asked again, his grin bigger than ever.

"Alright! I… love her…" Kenshin confessed.

Sano started howling. "YES! SCORE 1 FOR THE ROOSTER! Why didn't you tell her?" Sano asked again.

Kenshin had a sad expression. "I'm afraid that she'll reject me… afraid that… she doesn't have the same feelings like I have for her…" Kenshin said.

Sano sighed. "Kenshin… you've been friends with her since you were in preschool! No doubt that she likes you!" Sano said.

Kenshin heaved a sigh. "But… maybe she just sees our relationship as just friendship." He said in a plain voice.

Sano hit Kenshin on the head in irritation. "Kenshin… obviously she likes you! I mean dude, come on! She's been giving you signs that she does and you don't notice! Man! You are way too dense!" Sano said, rolling his eyes.

Kenshin rubbed the part where Sano had hit him. "Really?" Kenshin asked him.

"Duh!"

"Then… how can I tell her?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't ask me, you just wasted your chance! She moved to Tokyo! You are such a BAKA!" Sano said hitting Kenshin on the head again.

"Ya didn't have to hit me, Sano—" Kenshin started as he heard his cellphone ring.

"What is it?" Sano asked Kenshin.

Kenshin saw that it was a text message. "It's from Shishou…. He said that he couldn't come to spar since he…" He continued to read mentally. His eyes twitched in irritation.

The message… (I'm going to be realistic about this one!)

_Baka deshi, I cnt com n spar with u coz me n d guys in d faculty r goin 2 d KTV bar! Don't evn try 2 sneak out of der! Now get practicing while I share embarrassing thngs about u!_

Kenshin's eyes twitched non-stop. He was annoyed at his Shishou because he decided to have a round of sake with his friends while telling them little stories about him. "He is so annoying!" he exclaimed.

Sano was thinking on how he could get Kenshin and her back together… then he thought of something! "Oi, Kenshin! Did you give her your cell number?" He asked.

Kenshin nodded while putting his cellphone inside his locker. "I did, why?"

"Well, since they don't have a phone at home, you can text her or call her to meet up with you!" Sano suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sano!" Kenshin said.

"I know! I'm a genius!" Sano said proudly.

"Only one problem!" Kenshin said, smiling.

"What?" Sano asked

"She doesn't have a cellphone!" Kenshin said.

"What? She doesn't have a cellphone! My God! This is like, the 21st century!" Sano blurted.

"I know, but she isn't rich Sano. Her family is poor and she's lucky to have a scholarship." He said.

"True… but… it's kinda sad, don't you think?" Sano said, giving the picture back to Kenshin and went out of the gym to leave Kenshin to practice.

Kenshin held the picture and looked at it before returning it in his locker. A picture of him with a beautiful girl with raven hair that fell gracefully on her back and her eyes sparkling like the stars, they seemed to have attended a festival since he was in his blue gi and white hakama and she was wearing her purple kimono with sakura patterns all over.

"Just wait, I'll tell you how I feel…" He said as he placed the picture back inside his locker.

"Kaoru…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sigh… I'm done… Well… REVIEWS PLEASE! PLEASE!

Review or the bunny gets it!

**Yahiko:** Have mercy on the bunny, please!

**Kenshin:** Azren-dono, you had too much Happy Tree Friends shows did you?

**Azren:** maybe I'll make a fic about it someday… who wants to be Flippy?

**Sano:**But isn't Flippy the one who kills them?

**Kaoru:** But they still live even though there bodies get ransacked!

**Azren:** Please review or else I will really make a Happy Tree Friends version of RK… with a twisted mind like mine I can! I might make Kenshin 'accidentally' (yet stupidly) kill Kaoru using only a spoon or make Yahiko turn Sano's body inside out (In a freakishly very BRUTAL way) Review, OKAY?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so you may put down your extremely unique weapons now.

**Author's Note:** Haha! An update! Sorry it took me so long to get it up! I was still working on my other fics so I didn't have time to work on chapter two! So… here you are… chapter two! LOL Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them!

I am so flattered!

**Silent Tears of Agony:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a website that's filled with a lot of disturbing things… I don't know what made me visit that site… a friend just showed it to me and I was like… "Ouch… That's gotta hurt…" Anyway, it is MAJORLY twisted and you can choose to go there or not. Thank you for your review! ;

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Visitation**

Misao was in her room. Her hair was clamped in her usual clamp whenever she studied or worked on something because of the hot atmosphere. She wore her blue sweatshirt with gray shorts, matching the shade of blue of her top. And she was doing something…

"Misao!" Omasu called from below.

Misao heard Omasu alright… but she ignored it. She was too busy doing something…

"MISAO! DINNER!" Omasu yelled.

Again, Misao ignored it. She was doing something alright… and she couldn't stop doing it until she got it right…

"Misao…" Omasu said in a deadly voice… she was already behind Misao and Misao didn't even notice her. But… Misao jumped alright.

"YIKES! OMASU! Don't do that! It freaks me out!" Misao exclaimed angrily.

Omasu caught an eye on what Misao was doing… Misao was writing a letter…. And as the big sister that she was, it was her full duty to torment Misao in every way she could. She grabbed the letter from the table and started reading it loudly:

Dear Aoshi-sama, (Aaaahh! Aoshi-SAMA!)

You probably don't remember me! But… I'm the girl that bumped in to you on the first day of school… Well… I just want to tell you that you're a… nice guy for helping me… and I just want to… well… thank you….

WHO AM I KIDDIN'? I DON'T EVEN HAVE **PLANS ON SENDING THIS TO HIM!**

That part… Misao wrote in red ink….

Omasu had a devious smile on her face. "So Misao…. You like Aoshi so much that you won't eat just for the sake of writing him this letter?" Omasu asked.

Misao pouted. "Omasu, why don't you give that back? It's none of your freakin' business!" Misao said, reaching for her draft.

Omasu willingly gave her back the paper. "It IS my business, Weasel-girl! I'm your sister, and it'll ALWAYS be my business. I don't want you to get hurt." She said, getting out of Misao's room. "Now get down there and start eating!" Omasu said before she went down.

Misao stood there for a while. _"I don't want you to get hurt." _She echoed what her sister had just said. "Is being in love or liking someone… also hurting oneself?" She asked herself before going down to eat.

* * *

"Well I see that you're out of that cell of yours." Okina said.

"So I see she has decided to devour the food that is presented to her!" Shiro joked. "Shut up." Misao said, crossly. Shiro was Misao's older brother. The first child was Kuro, second was Okon, third was Omasu, fourth was Shiro, and the youngest was Misao. Their parents died from a plane accident. Misao was young at the time so she didn't really remember much about them. All she remembered now was the goofy old man who was really perverted and disturbingly weird for his age, but was really a strong person.

"Misao has a boyfriend!" Omasu sang out. "I do not!" Misao protested.

"Well who's the doomed guy, Misao?" Kuro asked jokingly.

Misao glared at him. "I D-O-N-APOSTROPHE-T! DON'T! I repeat, I DO NOT have a boyfriend." Misao said heatedly.

"His name is Aoshi, and Misao bumped in to him earlier!" Omasu teased some more. Misao was angry… at the same time, embarrassed… Sure, it was natural for them to tease each other, but the teasing can really get into Misao's nerves even though she can be the one who starts it.

"Ne _minna_, let's stop teasing Misao-chan now? The food's getting cold!" Okon said. Okon, as the eldest sister, was the most motherly of them all. But she can really be aggressive when provoked. They did what they were told and unison:

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

"So Misao-chan, how was school?" Okon asked, sipping her tea.

"It was fine…" Misao said 'It was GREAT!' she added mentally.

"Can you tell us who you met today?" Okina asked.

Misao glared at him as she munched the tempura inside her mouth.

"I have a new friend." Misao said.

"Boy or girl?" everyone asked.

"GIRL!" Misao said in irritation.

"That's wonderful! So what's her name?" Okon asked.

"Kamiya Kaoru. She's really friendly, smart, and very pretty. She loves kendo and she came from the Ishin shi shi Jr. High school in Kyoto before moving to Oniwabanshu." Misao said. She only knew Kaoru for a day and she already memorized the important details about her.

"Interesting person, this Kamiya friend of yours." Okina said curiosity evident in his eyes. He smiled. "You should let her come here." Okina suggested.

Misao thought of what her _Jiya _had just said. 'Hmmm… Nah… Jiya is too perverted…' She thought.

"I'm not perverted." Okina said as though he read Misao's mind.

"Don't do that!" Misao exclaimed 'How did he even—.'

"I'm your grandfather. I can't help it."

Misao glared at him before going back to her food.

"I think it's a great idea, Misao. You should let your new friend visit here… Tomorrow! No one's doing anything tomorrow! You can bring her here!" Okon said, thinking.

Misao groaned. "No… But…" Misao started

"But nothing!" Omasu interrupted. "You're going to bring her here and that's that. Don't you want us to know her too?" Omasu asked.

Misao heaved a sigh. "Fine… I'll ask her tomorrow." Misao said in defeat and chewed on the sushi.

* * *

The next day

"That was close. Ne Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked Misao. They had a pop quiz in history and Kaoru and Misao were the first ones to finish. Mrs. Fujita asked them to leave the room so as to prevent them from disturbing the other students.

"_Kamiya-san, you're new but you already know how to open your mouth… I think I should thank Misao-san for that." Mrs. Fujita had said, smiling at Misao._

_Misao laughed nervously as Kaoru giggled. The both of them were dismissed since they were already done._

"I swear, I thought she was going to strangle me!" Misao said, acting like somebody was strangling her.

"But it's a good thing Fujita-san is a nice person." Kaoru said as they made their way to the open field.

Misao flinched. True, Mrs. Fujita was a nice person, but she can really get pissed when provoked. But over all, Misao thought of Mrs. Fujita as a kind of Buddha since she married this insufferable little loach by the name of Saitou Hajime. But this dude changed his name to Fujita Goro for safety.

Kaoru and Misao sat under a Sakura tree. "This is where I usually stay." Misao said, feeling the cold atmosphere, she stretched out her legs on the ground and lied down on the grass. "It's so refreshing out here. Fewer students come here so it's the perfect place to relax or study." She said breathing in the fresh air and she smiled gently. "But I mostly come here to relax." She said.

Kaoru can relate to what she said. There were many hiding places where she and her friends relax. It was usually the place where less people know about. It was sort of like a utopia for them.

As Misao was enjoying the cool breeze hitting her face, she remembered about last night. "Ne, Kaoru-chan, I have a question." Misao started.

Kaoru had her full attention on Misao's face. "Nani, Misao-chan?" She asked. Kaoru noticed the doubting look on Misao.

"Well... I was wondering if you'd like to join my family and me for dinner." Misao finally said.

Kaoru was confused. "What? Dinner?" She asked, registering what Misao just said.

Misao nodded vigorously, "My sister, Okon asked if you'd like to come. We're going to have a lot of fun, I promise!" She said in an energetic way.

Kaoru smiled. "SURE! Why not?" She said; glad that she could get to know Misao more now.

Misao smiled. "Great!"

* * *

After classes.

Misao and Kaoru were walking to Misao's house and were talking about a lot of things… Kaoru already knew who Aoshi was… the most popular boy in Oniwabanshu High that Misao has a crush on… Kaoru teased her and Misao couldn't help but blush… but after the teasing, the topic changed.

"So what's your family like, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh… their nice people… two older sisters, two older brothers… and annoying grandfather…" Misao said. "What about you?"

"Me? Well… I live with my grandfather… he's a doctor, Dr. Gensai, my two younger cousins: Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan… and my brat brother, Yahiko." Kaoru said and smiled sadly. "My parents… they had a divorce and left us with my grandfather… they really did love each other… but there was too much problems…"

Misao looked at her in half comforting and half sympathizing smile. "I know how you feel of not to see your parents again… mine died in a plane crash when I could barely even walk… my grandpa took us in… but he is such a…"

"Misao-chan!" Misao was so caught up in talking that she hadn't realized that they already passed their house.

"Oops… hehe…" Misao laughed in embarrassment.

Okina was in the front door, waving at them. The two came to him.

"Jiya, this is Kamiya Kaoru, my friend and the guest for the night." Misao said, leaving Kaoru surprised that Misao just called her grandfather… "Jiya" it's true though… he WAS an old man.

"Oh, so this is your friend?" Okina asked, observing Kaoru. 'She's hot…'

Misao looked at Okina… yeah… she read his mind… "Jiya, don't go thinking some disgusting things before grandma decides to pay you a visit…"

Okina froze. 'She has a point…' a part of him thought. 'but… old men deserve to be happy!' at that last thought, he opened the front door for Kaoru and Misao.

"Oh, hello! You must be Kamiya Kaoru, Misao-chan's new friend!" Okon greeted with a bow. "I'm Misao-chan's older sister, Okon." She said with a smile.

"And I'm Omasu, Misao's other older sister."

"My name's Kuro… nice to meet you."

"And I'm Shiro… Listen, if Misao says anything bad about me… they're the EXACT opposite to what she said!"

"You're an idiot…" Misao muttered.

"See! It clearly meant that I'm the best Ni-chan an imouto could ever have!" He said, grabbing Misao on the head.

"Argh! Get your little hands off me!" Misao said, struggling from Shiro's hold.

They laughed at the sight, especially Kaoru, who does the same thing to Yahiko.

oOo

"I'm hungry! Jiya! Is the food ready?" Misao exclaimed from her room.

"Not yet! Be patient up there!" Okina yelled back from downstairs.

Misao brought Kaoru to her room and showed her a lot of stuff in her junior high years. Kaoru giggled at the silly pictures that Misao showed her.

"Misao-chan, is this you?" Kaoru asked, pointing at a picture of Misao, her long messy hair tied up and she was wearing a soccer uniform that was all covered in mud. She was grinning with all the glory she could muster.

"Yeah, that's me." Misao said, giving the same smile in the picture. "I was part of the girl's soccer team, and what happened was a miracle! We were about to loose but the group started to become like, ONE! And I was the one that striked the winning goal!" She half boasted in pride, "Not that I'm boasting all of this to you… I can be such a tomboy… haha!" Misao giggled as Kaoru did to.

Kaoru grinned at her friend. "That is VERY understandable! I'm being called a tomboy to just because I'm good at sports… almost as good as the boys in my old school!"

"Really? Wow! Hahaha! It's as though we were living replicas of each other!" Misao said cheerfully.

The two laugh at that until…

BIBI-BIBI-BIBI—BIBI-BIBI-BIBIP!

"OH! That's my cellphone!" Misao said, taking out a nokia cell phone (Yes… I am being realistic about this!) and read the message.

"Who's it from?" Kaoru asked, looking at the cell phone with interest. She doesn't have a cell phone because of account matters, but she knew how one work… I mean… duh, who doesn't?

Misao read the message, her brow furrowed. "It's from Megumi… and you know what?"

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"She sent me a stupid chain letter…" Misao said, emphasizing the word stupid. She hated chain letters… it was a waste of money…

"Oh… Hahahaha! Megumi-san sent you one!" Kaoru asked.

Misao pouted, even though she hated chain letters, she was kind of superstitious in her own way… an that damn letter was already sent to her… four times that week. About a little girl coming to haunt you exactly 2'00 midnight if you didn't pass it to 15 people… (a/n: Yeah… I got that chain letter a lot… but no girl appeared even if I deleted it :op)

"MISAO! Help me down here, would 'ya?" Omasu called from downstairs.

"Got it, sis!" She said, standing up from her position. "Umm… Misao?" Kaoru called her.

Misao turned to face Kaoru. "Yes? What is it, Kaoru-chan?"

"Well… can I… I mean… use your cell phone?" She asked.

Misao was silent. For her, her cell phone meant her life and death… she couldn't live without her precious verse for communication… but… for a friend… "Do you need to call somebody?" She asked, she was about to suggest to Kaoru to use the phone downstairs, (a/n: everything is so hi-TEDGE! (Hi-TECH)) but…

"No… I'm not going to call anyone… I'm afraid he won't answer… I'm just going to… leave him a message… that is, if it's alright with you… I mean…" Kaoru said, pushing back a strand of hair from her face.

Misao just stared at first, but beamed, "Why not? I mean, an innocent text message won't hurt anyone, right?" She said, handing Kaoru her cell phone.

Kaoru's face lit up, receiving the cell phone. "Thank you so much Misao! I just… wanted to see how he's doing… you know… I kind of miss him…" She said, a bit shy about it.

Misao winked. "That's what girls in love are always like! So don't be ashamed to tell Him… well… you know!" Misao said as she went out of the door. "Good luck, and I'll be right back in a jiff!"

Kaoru bit her lip. 'What am I suppose to say? WhatohwhatohwhatOH WHAT!' Her mind screamed…

She thought about what he should tell him… 'Hmmm… I got it!' she thought happily as she pressed the keypads rapidly on what she was going to say. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and copied the given number that was written in the paper. 'Let's see… send… okay… now sending message… Message sent! Yes!' she thought. She erased the message after that… 'I hope he'll reply… soon.' She thought.

* * *

Kyoto.

Kenshin's cell phone vibrated… and vibrated… (a/n: yes! It's on silent mode!)

"Oi! _Baka deshi!_ You have a message!" Hiko called. Hiko… took in Kenshin when he was young… and yes, he was the gym instructor where Kenshin studied, and you could say that Hiko really DOES treat Kenshin like his kid…

"Where were you? Do you want me to give you a beating every time you leave your cell phone lying around here?"

Well… okay… he KINDA does treat Kenshin like his kid…

"There's no need to go with the lecture!" 'I have enough of that in school! Sheesh!' Kenshin thought irritated.

"Cell phones are meant to be brought with you wherever you go and not just leave them here where dogs can chew on them… I didn't buy you one so you could keep it on display!" Hiko snapped…

'Here we go with the lecture…'

Hiko's lecture went on forever (a/n: Told you he KINDA treats Kenshin like his kid!) Kenshin wasn't listening… but he was nodding…

"And when will you start on that résumé to get your own job!"

Kenshin nodded. "Uh-huh…"

"I didn't get those papers to leave it with your capriciousness!"

Kenshin nodded. "Mmm-hmmm…"

"If I were your real father, I would've given you away, stat!"

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah…"

"Are you listening to me?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yup…"

"Is 2 + 2 duck?"

Kenshin nodded "Right—." dang…

Hiko glared… "We're just going to have a little _sensitivity_ training tonight then… get your bokken!"

Kenshin smirked. "You're on, old man!"

The two had their little _sensitivity _training, while Kenshin's cell phone kept on vibrating.

* * *

Back in Tokyo…

'Kenshin! Reply now! Please! This is seriously not MINE!' Kaoru thought. Yes, they're done eating and the dinner was… exquisite…

**Flashback of the exquisite Dinner…**

"So, Kaoru-chan? Do you have a boyfriend?" Okon asked… the boys were listening…

Kaoru shook her head in response…

Okina was drooling… and Misao who was close to Okina, bonked him on the head. "Jiya…" Misao warned.

"What? Can't an old man drool when he's hungry?" He asked, innocently.

Misao glared at him while eating tempura.

"So Kaoru, did you know that Misao has this huge crush on the most popular boy in school?" Omasu asked Kaoru, glancing at Misao at the same time.

Misao glared at her. 'It's alright… Kaoru knows all about that… but… I'm just TOO darn stubborn… aren't I?' Misao thought.

Kaoru nodded to Omasu. "I already know… I think that they make a great couple!" She beamed.

Misao stuck her tongue out to Omasu. Omasu did the same. "So Kaoru how's everything with the food?" Misao asked.

"Excellent! Who cooked?" Kaoru asked.

"WE COOKED!" Okina, Kuro and Shiro raised their hands up.

Kaoru giggled a little… but couldn't help a sweat drop… "I thought, Okon-san cooked…"

"Nope! We set the table! It's totally opposite, ne?" Okon said in a cheerful way.

"Ei, Kuro! Pass me the cake, why don't ya?" Shiro said.

"Wait 'til it's your turn! I'm still getting some!" He said.

Shiro huffed in annoyance… There was only half a cake left and he wanted the last… "Come on, Kuro! Don't be such a wart hog!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the plate (Of cake) away from Kuro who was still holding on to it.

Misao watched the two play 'Tug of war' using the cake as the rope… The two wouldn't give in! They wanted to get the cake! Who will win? Misao pushed back a strand of hair from her face. '… Nobody knows…'

The two were quarrelling over the cake. The others don't seem to notice since they were busy talking. It was already intensifying… Shiro smirked when Kuro pulled back the cake and then he (Shiro…) Suddenly let go… causing Kuro to let go of it too and… causing it to fall on Misao who was just right on front of them… Oops… (I hope you got that!)

They ALL stared silently at the wide eyed Misao… the cake slipped from her face to her lap. She smiled SWEETLY which usually meant smiling evilly. She took what was left of the cake and threw it at Shiro… since she saw that he was the one who started it.

Shiro ducked… "Who wants some more dumplings?" Came the voice of Omasu, bringing in a tray of sweet dumplings… FLOP… the cake that Misao threw hit her face. She glared… "Who threw that?" she asked the level of her ki in a VERY dangerous point.

Everyone… except Kaoru pointed at Misao who was giggling nervously. Omasu took a dumpling and pulled them out of the stick (To avoid any serious accidents) and threw them at Misao… there are three dumplings on each stick right? It means that one dumpling hit Misao and the other hit Okina…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kuro shouted and the war of the food started…

**The end of the flashback…**

Misao wiped away a piece of icing away from her face. She was accompanying Kaoru back home. "I'm sorry about what happened!"

Kaoru giggled as she wiped away the sauce on her hair. "I'm used to it… REALLY!' Kaoru said. "Well… thanks for inviting me to dinner! It was fun!" She said, waving her good bye to Misao. Misao waved back.

Misao watched as her friend's figure faded away before heading in to hr crazy home…

**End of Chapter 2 **

* * *

Mini-dictionary: (Mini dictionary… since I feel intrigued in the Japanese word let's call it CHIBI-dictionary!)

Minna- Everyone; everybody

Jiya- Old man

Ittadakimasu- "Thanks for the food!" usually used before eating, thanking the one who served it. (Of course it's being used before eating no duh! XP)

Ni-chan—older brother

Imouto—Younger sister.

Baka deshi— Stupid pupil-What Hiko calls Kenshin

**Author's Note:** DONE! There you go! Wheeeeeee! REVIEW! C'mon! I know you wanna review! I can sense the feeling brewing inside and your conscience saying: I wanna review! I wanna review! Anyway, I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** NO… I don't own RK… I had attempted to buy it, but vendor was too cheap and sold me a box of toothpicks…

**Kenshin:** Toothpick is good for your teeth!

**Azren:** Like you use toothpick…

**Kenshin:** Hey! I use them 24/7!

Azren: Uh-huh… Prove it!

**Kenshin:** (Grins… exposing his… EYE-BLINDING teeth…)

**Azren:** So?

**Kenshin:** So! I proved it to you!

**Azren:** You forgot something!

**Kenshin:** What?

**Azren:** You did NOT use dental floss! HAH! (lol… toothpick and dental floss have the same purpose…)

**Author's Note:** Hello! It's been a long time… yeah… don't kill me… I just took my examinations two days ago… and we still have a play coming up… But I hope you guys will enjoy this one! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: ****Surprise!**: 

Kenshin opened the door to his room, throwing his backpack on his study table, and flumped down on his bed. He was sure exhausted after that crazy spar with Hiko.

"I'm POOPED!"

See… I told you he was exhausted. But let's leave him like that for now… Kenshin then noticed something blinking in his backpack. He instantly knew that it was a message. He stood up and got his cell phone.

'Huh? Who's this?'

_Zee message… (Please excuse some of the grammar… I'm being a realistic person… and in reality… this is how text messaging is… they're ALL in shortcuts!)_

_Konbanwa, Kenshin! OK… B4 wondring who this is… don't… its Kaoru. :)_

_I just wntd 2 ask how you guys r doing there… how ur doing there… Me… I'm just fyn here! Pls. Reply ASAP! I'd really lyk 2 knw how u guys r… _

_N 4 u 2 knw… Dis is NOT my cellphone…_

_Pls. reply soon! _

_Kaoru._

Kenshin's eyes widened as he read the name…

'Kaoru…'

So… she has new friends now. He felt happy for her. She was adjusting so quickly that…

'I miss her…' he thought sadly.

He then decided to answer Kaoru's text. He quickly jotted down everything he wanted to say… 'Wasting money is worth it…' He quickly sent it to the number and deleted it…

He stopped numbed when he looked at what time the message was received…

The message was received: 6:50 p.m.

Tonight it is officially… (Drum rolls please!) 12:30p.m.!

'Amazing…' He thought sarcastically… He doubted that Kaoru will read it… her friend might read it… 'Oops…'

'I'm an idiot… Screw the time!'

* * *

Misao was eating ice cream… she loved ice cream. Especially chocolate!

She woke up from a nightmare. Obviously, the food fight made her dream of wasabi chasing her.

She couldn't sleep because of that. Of course… having the appetizer before eating was a must to her… But the thing was… she didn't know why she dreamt about wasabi… It was probably because she added too much wasabi in the soy sauce… hmmm…

She scooped up some ice cream and felt the matter dissolve into liquid between her gums.

'Yup… it was the wasabi and soy sauce…' She thought to herself matter-of-factly.

BI-BIP! BI-BIP! --- BI-BIP! BI-BIP!

She heard her cell phone ringing. 'What! In the middle of the night! What another curse message?' She thought irritated. Her cell phone was in the living room. She brought it with her and LEFT it on the sofa.

She brought her box of ice cream and flumped on the sofa, holding her cell phone.

"WHAT THE— who's this idiot?"

And again…. Zee message…

_KAORU! IS THIS REALLY KAORU! OMG! R U sre ur not Sano or Soujiro! OK! Well… I'm totally fyn here! I was wondring wen U'd finally text! I bet ur with ur friend right now… having a food fight with the sauce, cakes n evry thing, huh?—._

Misao swallowed the ice cream that she just popped in her mouth and choked at it… She ran in the kitchen and got herself some water. 'Darn… who is this? Kaoru's friend? He must be psychic..'

_Anyway,we miss u here… Well… I miss u here… I wish you would come back… Anyway, I hope you'll contact me again…_

"Hmmm… I wonder what kind of idiot just replied to Kaoru's text message five hours later?" Misao asked herself. "I guess I'm gonna have to show this to Kaoru tomorrow…" She decided, going to the kitchen, washing the empty box of ice cream.

'Hmmm… Is this the friend Kaoru was talking about? The one she likes?' She asked herself. Her lips curled up into a mischievous grin. 'I'm gonna have fun tomorrow!'

* * *

The next day.

Misao was all dressed up in her uniform, but this time, her hair was tied up on low double pigtails, tying them up with some red ribbon.

'I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlate I AM SOOOOO LATE!' She thought to herself, opening the door to their classroom.

"Makimachi! Good timing! Mrs. Fujita isn't here yet!" Kazaki, the class president said.

Misao sighed with relief. She went straight to her seat, Kaoru was seated next to her. She was obviously doing her algebra homework.

"You're not finished with it yet?" She asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "No, I finished it last night, it's just that I had to rewrite it because my brat brother spilled milk all over it…" She muttered curses to herself while solving brain-twisting equations.

Misao observed her. Her friend was fast on solving it. She had to look some things up in the book… was it just chicken to her friend? (Chicken… yes chicken! An expression my friends and I use at school… instead of using cake!)

Misao then remembered the text message from last night. "Oh yeah, Kaoru-chan, your friend texted back…"

Kaoru looked up from her work, her eyes wide with surprised. 'He replied? What time?' "What time did he reply?" She asked

"12:30 p.m."

"What! He replied what time!" Kaoru stood up from her work, almost yelling.

Misao sweat dropped. Their classmates were looking at them in confusion and with interest. "Calm down, Kaoru-chan… I was awake at the time… and tell me something is this friend of yours psychic or is he just playing with you?" Misao asked as she pushed Kaoru gently back to sit down.

"What—." Kaoru was cut off by a voice… voice of supremacy… voice of authority… a little bit of both….

"Okay class, go back to your seats now… it's time for classes to begin." Mrs. Fujita said as the students went back to their individual seats.

Misao settled herself on her seat and said to Kaoru in a low voice. "I'll show it to you this lunch time." She said, softly.

Kaoru nodded as Mrs. Fujita roll called.

* * *

Lunch…

"Wow… I didn't realize how shocked he would get after receiving a message from me…" Kaoru murmured, her expression happy. Both Kaoru and Misao were at their favorite spot of the school. School rule said: You may use your cell phones on lunch time and departure… Or so Misao said it was okay to use your cell phone…

"You see what I mean by psychic?" Misao said, pointing at the phrase where Kenshin said it. Kaoru laughed at her friend's silliness. She reread the message all over again. 'He misses me…' She thought as a smile curled up her lips.

"So, is this the one you said you like?" Misao asked

Kaoru nodded shyly, pushing back a lock of her hair on her ear. "A childhood friend, sometimes a baka, sometimes not." She giggled at the memories.

"I see… you like to taunt each other, am I right?" Misao asked, expecting to hear Kaoru say 'Yes we do, we call each other names like Hime of all Tanuki and Little Red Riding hood the second!' But, to her dismay…

"No, we don't. He really can be a baka, but he's a smart baka, he is." Kaoru said.

"LOOK OUT!"

Kaoru and Misao turned to see a ball heading their direction. The two moved out of the way, letting the ball hit a nearby tree.

"Who threw that?" Misao asked, a hint of irritation in her tone.

She really didn't expect it to be… "A—A—A—A—." Misao stammered.

"I'm sorry, ladies." He said, his voice somewhat impassive as he bowed down in apology. He was wearing a white gi and a blue hakama, while carrying a shinai on his right hand. His friend was with him, wearing a baseball uniform.

"Well… I can explain how the ball headed towards you two… You see I was practicing my pitching with my baseball with a friend. But my friend didn't catch it and it headed straight to Ice Blue Guy here. Now Ice Blue Guy was practicing kendo near us and he sensed the ball coming and so he batted it!" He said, swinging an imaginary bat. "And so the impact was so great that it came towards you two… you know we weren't that far from you guys." He said.

"Ah… Interesting explanation…" Kaoru started. The boy looked familiar… he looked like….

"Souji. Okita Souji." He said, raising his hand and shook Kaoru's.

"And I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Can I ask? Do you by any chance know Seta Soujiro?" She asked.

Okita had a surprised look. "Yes… He's my cousin living in Kyoto. Do you know him?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "He's a friend in my old school… you two look so…"

"Don't tell me, we look almost the same, right?" Okita read her mind.

Kaoru had one hand at the back of her head. "Ahh… Yeah…" She said, almost embarrassed to say so at the least. She looked at a numb Misao by her side.

"Misao?" She called, but she didn't even moved, a little paralyzed…

"Yoohoo… Misao?" Kaoru called again, waving her hand in front of her friend's face, hoping that she could get her attention.

"Is everything alright?" Came Aoshi's voice, it was the usual impassive voice, but it was mixed with concern.

Misao returned to the real world when she heard Aoshi's voice. "YES! EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT, AOSHI-SAMA!" She blurted out.

"Aoshi… sama?" Aoshi repeated.

Misao covered her mouth, wishing that those words were revised to Shinomori-san, instead of Aoshi-sama.

"Sumanai…" She said, bowing down in apology.

"No… You can call me whatever you like." Aoshi said, showing her a soft smile.

Silence…

Okita stared at the two. 'Hmmmm…. Something's going on here…' "Ne! Aoshi-san! Let's get back to where we were, shall we?" Okita said, in a genki voice.

"Hai, again I'm sorry for the disturbance ladies." Aoshi said before turning to follow where Okita headed.

Kaoru and Misao were still standing there in silence, watching the forms of Aoshi and Okita disappear.

"Gee… You're right, Misao… he is irresistible… in your case, at least." Kaoru said, as Misao, who was wearing a very happy face, reached for a paper bag and covered her head with it and shouted for joy.

"Yes…" Kaoru said, sweat dropping. "Can I borrow your cell phone again? I'd like to reply to my friend."

Misao pulled the paper bag off of her face and looked at Kaoru. They looked at each other.

"That is… if it's okay with you…" Kaoru added, embarrassed that she pooped up the question that way.

Misao was still silent. But then… she wore a very mischievous face.

"Only if you let me be Maid of Honor at your wedding!" She joked.

Kaoru wore a half irritated, half laughing face. "Baka…" She said, before Misao handed her the cell phone. "Thank you, Misao-chan!" She said. "And I promise to be a sponsor at your wedding with Aoshi." She shot back.

Misao stuck her tongue out at Kaoru and Kaoru laughed at the child like gesture Misao made.

* * *

Ishinshishi Highschool…

"She what! She actually texted you!" Sano said, surprise of what Kenshin has told him. Both had just come from the botanical garden and did their little research while talking about the latest buzz. (Wow…)

"Yeah… 6:30… I read it and replied to it… midnight…." Kenshin said, almost in a sarcastic tone.

"Ahh… nice work… so what did she say?" Sano asked eagerly.

Kenshin had a hand over his head. "Well… the cell wasn't… hers." He said embarrassed.

Sano looked at him, in a strange way.

Silence…

"It wasn't hers? Who's cell was it then?"

Kenshin placed both arms over his head, like he was thinking.

"It was her friends…." He said.

"And… you replied it…?" Sano asked.

"Ummm… yes…" He said, not expecting a flash of light to hit him.

Sano bonked Kenshin on the head. "You're pure genius, Himura." He said ironically.

Kenshin was all swirly-eyed on the ground when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Well aren't you going to answer that?" Sano asked, helping Kenshin up.

Kenshin rubbed the gigantic lump on his head, moaning in pain. He gave his cell phone to Sanosuke to answer.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Hello? Is this that Tori-Atama!" _came the mocking voice of Hiko Sejiro.

Sano flinched at the sound of his gym instructor's voice. 'Very nice…' "Well… tell you… I have a name…" He said, almost heatedly.

"_Yes, of course you have one, Tori-atama. Where's that Baka-deshi of mine?"_ He asked, playing.

Sano handed Kenshin his cell phone, warning in his eyes.

Kenshin understood that look and answered.

"Hello? Yeah… Uh-huh…. But I still… Yeah but… But me and Tori—I mean Sano… FINE!" He said and hung up.

"Wow, it must be like hell living with THAT." Sano said. Kenshin nodded as he felt his cell phone vibrate again. "Who can this be now?"

"Somebody who's annoying?"

Kenshin opened the message and was surprised to see the number. It was Kaoru!

Message…

_Ne Kenshin! Did you guys eat lunch already! BAKA! You replied me midniyt already, you BAKA! But I'm glad 2 hear u guys ok there…I met Soujiro's cuz here :) _

_Kenshin… mayb we can all meet somewhere?_

_Oh yeah! This is NOT my cell phone. So don't keep texting this no. _

_Well, I'm going now… BYE!_

"Oooohhh… She wants to meet you!" Sano said, taking a peek at the message.

"Yeah… she does… but I can't meet her." Kenshin said disappointed.

Sano's eyes widened. "WHAT! What are you talking about! You need to tell her how you feel! COME ON KENSHIN! This should be the right time to tell her how you feel before she finds somebody else!"

Kenshin had his eyes fixed in Sano. It wasn't anger… it was more like… sorrow. "It is kind of true… but…"

Sano interrupted. "But nothing! It's time to show everyone why you were branded the most popular guy in school!"

"But I'm telling you I can't—Wait… I was branded most popular this year?"

"You are way too dense, man!" Sano said, rolling his eyes.

"Sano… I really can't!" Kenshin said.

"WHY?"

"Because… the kendo meet is a week from now and I will be training with Shishou the whole week!"

They were both silent.

Silence that Sano simply couldn't bear… so he broke.

"Well… can't you send her a love quote!" Sano suggested.

"It's not hers, Sano." Kenshin answered.

"Can't you tell the friend about how you feel and maybe she'll tell her?" Sano suggested, almost pushing Kenshin.

Kenshin nudged him. Sano was leaning over his shoulder, taking a peek at his cell phone. Kenshin shook his head. "Even I'M not that stupid… It's too private for anyone else to know." He said, putting his cell phone back inside his backpack.

"Well… what should we do? Sorry… correction… What should YOU do! Watch her fall in love with another dude? You're away from each other, Kenshin. You really can't guarantee that she won't fall in love with another guy." Sano said, almost preaching it out.

"You're right, Sano. But there are things that we should sit back and let things happen." Kenshin said, sadly.

Sano walked away. "And… you're just going to sit back and see your girl fall in love with another guy?" He said, his back facing Kenshin as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked.

"Katsura-san needs me for something. I guess I'll catch you later." Sano answered. He turned around to face Kenshin. "But… dude… you can't give up… even if you two are apart… there are many ways for love to conquer."

Sano walked off to where the teacher's lodge was. Leaving Kenshin to reflect of what he just said. He smiled to himself mentally. 'Wow… I didn't know that I can be such a love expert… I should make a living out of this…"

**TBC….**

* * *

Author's Note: Done! Yeah… LAME… Sorry I was just too lazy snag a dictionary. Sorry I wasn't able to update soon. My schedule was tight with the exams and everything. I won't be able to update soon because of some upcoming occasions that are preventing me to update. So there you go!

The wind is calling…

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

REVIEW! COME ON! I know you want to review! My doggy said so!

JA!


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Message Received.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not… and I repeat DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin nor do I own any of the characters that dwell in it… It is owned by none other than Nobuhiro Watsuki, distributed by Shonen Jump and Sony! Yes, how sad life is, right?

**Author's Note:** Ehehehe…. Sorry I wasn't able to update for… how many months? I've been so caught up at school… (Must… keep… grades… consistent…) Ehem… Even though my parents aren't grounding me… I'm grounding myself… weird eh? THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE THEM! As our teacher said, finesse… so I won't go on wooting… I'll just say…

"BRAVO! BRAVISIMO! BRAVISIMO!"

Lol… if you read the beginning… you'll know what I've been up to other than studying all the time… REVIEW AFTER!

* * *

Chapter 4: Text Back... Please!

"No…. No… NNNOOOOO! Please… PLEASE! PLEASE… DON'T KILL ME! HAVE MERCY! IYA NAI! YAMETE!" Misao shrieked in fear…

"Misao! Misao what's wrong!" Okon pounded on her locked door. "Answer me, Misao! What's going on in there!" She yelled through the door, worried.

"Ne-chan! Don't bother me now! I'm already beating the ass out of Sorceress Ultimecia!" Misao yelled back as she gripped the controller of her playstation firmly… "NO SQUALL! Don't die on me now!" she pleaded frantically.

Okon did an anime fall outside Misao's room. "Misao! Isn't it better if you opened your algebra book for once!"

"Why bother? I'm already advanced anyway…" She muttered to herself.

"Makimachi Misao! Are you listening?" Okon asked irritated.

'Uh-oh… better not piss off Okon…' "Yeah, I am! Just wait! I'm about to… NOOOO! I……… DIED!" Misao cried out, dropping the controller and kneeling in front of the TV dramatically.

Okon sighed. "Will you settle yourself down?" at that, she headed straight to the kitchen, meeting everyone there.

"Why was Misao screaming?" Omasu asked, looking up from her homework (pretend that she's in college!)

"She's playing that game… again…" Okon said.

"Well you can't blame her… Final Fantasy is a spiff game!" Shiro said from the dining room.

"But I wish she would just do her homework for once! She is a smart girl… but… she tends to be lazy…" Okon said.

"Don't worry Okon… it's already in the genes…" Kuro said, glancing at Okina who was watching sports news… again…

"Jiya, can you turn off the TV and set the table?" Omasu asked, testing what Okina's reaction will be.

But Okina didn't turn to her… "Yes… later… I want to know who will be the next basketball champion! I hope it'll be Custards…" Okina said, concentrating on the TV.

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"Yeah…. It's in the genes…" they all muttered.

Misao set down the controller next to the play station and threw curses at it. She unlocked the door and went straight to the bathroom.

She washed her face and felt her cell phone vibrate. She opened the message and it read:

_Ne… Kaoru… Well… I really can't meet you… I hope you're doing fine there… the kendo meet will be next week… I hope we can see each other then… But everything's fine right now! So don't you worry about us!_

_Kenshin… pls. Txt back_

Misao stared at the message 'Aww… how sweet… BUT… it is NOT for me… and it ain't Aoshi!' She thought as she replied him back…

_Hello… Kaoru's not here… to tell you… it's seven in the evening… but I'll let her know that you texted anyway… so _

_Goodbye 4ever…_

_Kaoru's friend._

She sent it and went down for dinner. She was pissed off because she was only a nostril close to finishing the game

* * *

Kyoto

Kenshin felt his phone vibrate. He was thinking about what he just did… 'It's seven o' clock… why did I text her again?'

He got his cell phone out and read the message:

_Hello… Kaoru's not here… to tell you… it's seven in the evening… but I'll let her know that you sent her a text message anyway… so…_

_Goodbye 4ever…_

_Kaoru's friend._

He sighed as he read this. He soon replied:

_Oh, that's fine… I mean… thanks… what's your name anyway?_

He sent it and quickly flopped down on his bed. He was as usual, tired.

"BAKA DESHI! DINNER!" Hiko's voice reached from upstairs… and that annoyed Kenshin a lot.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" He got up and headed down. 'I'm gonna find myself an apartment one of these days…' he thought as he eyed his safe… dreaming about his dream home…

He went down and sat at the dining table… tonight's special… Fish… again…

'Amazing…' he thought sarcastically.

They were silent while eating… Kenshin had a miserable look plastered on his face while Hiko was sitting there, trying to remember something very important.

"Ah yes! Baka deshi, the meet was moved for two weeks from now." Hiko announced.

Kenshin didn't seem to care much. "Then… therefore… you conclude… meaning?"

"You have your stupid free time with that Rooster friend of yours."

"Sano really doesn't like it when you call him that."

"I know. That's what makes it fun. Annoying your friend is very entertaining…" he said rubbing his chin.

Kenshin was thinking of a way to meet Kaoru… he just realized that… with all the time he had… he could go to Tokyo and just say: "Hi…" "Hello" "How are you?" "I'm fine" "I love you…"

All of those… especially the last one… he wanted to tell her that… he wanted to tell her before she left… but he was much too late… he wasn't about to suffer. 'I'm going to Tokyo…'

"You're going to practice in the gym." Hiko said.

Kenshin didn't realize that he said that out loud. "What the friggin' for? We're already bound to win anyway." He said, irritated.

Hiko frowned. "Don't get your hopes too high. What are you going to do in Tokyo anyway?"

"I'm… never mind." He said as he lifted his plated and placed it in the sink. 'I did it again… Sano was right…'

(a/n: I feel like Chicken little right now…)

* * *

Tokyo… the next day…

"Hey Kaoru!" Misao called from the gate. She was riding her bike to school as usual, and this time she was early.

"Hey! You're early! It's a miracle!" Kaoru joked as she entered the school with Misao.

"Haha. Very funny. Hey, your boyfriend sent you a text message last night…." Misao said, stopping her bike and parking it with the other bikes.

"Misao! Stop calling him my boyfriend!" Kaoru said angrily.

Misao grinned. "Well he is… you like him, don't you?"

Kaoru blushed. "Well… nobody can really say that he feels the same way, right?" She asked, as they both went to the locker area.

"True… it's just like me and You-Know-Who…" Misao said dreamily.

"Misao, if you're just going to call him that, why not go straight to 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Kaoru asked, jokingly.

"Hahaha… Very funny, I'm choking with laughter… But listen, maybe we can discuss things with some smoothies later at the mall?" Misao asked.

"The mall?" Kaoru asked, as though she never heard of the word before.

"Yeah… after all, it is Friday. We should just waste our time doing nothing while drinking ice cold smoothies!" Misao concluded.

Kaoru smiled. "That sounds… tempting Misao, but I have to keep my brother company."

"How old is your brother anyway?" Misao asked.

"12"

"See? He's twelve years old! He can take care of himself! When I was eight, I started going to Nagoya by myself!" She said proudly.

Kaoru was thinking things over. "Hmmm… you have a point… but my grandfather told me to… unless…" She said, coming up with a plan.

"…Unless you can bring him with you." Misao finished for her.

Kaoru looked at her as though she was crazy. "What? Are you crazy?"

(--)

"That kid can be such a snoop! Especially because he misses snooping around with a stupid rooster friend of mine…"

-ooo-

Kyoto…

Sano was in the library when he suddenly sneezed.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry… sorry…" He whispered.. 'Hmmm… somebody's thinking about me… I hope she's pretty…"

-ooo-

Back in Tokyo

Kaoru and Misao were heading to their classroom. "Well at least we can leave him in the arcade and we can talk…" Misao said.

Kaoru thought it over.

"C'mon, Kaoru… you don't have any choice now do you?"Misao asked, taking a seat on her chair.

Kaoru shrugged. "Guess not…"

"What are you two talking about?" Came the voice of Takani Megumi.

"Nothing that'll interest you, Kitsune." Misao said calling Megumi the nickname she hates the most.

"And why won't it interest me, Weasel Girl?" Megumi shot back.

"Because, Megumi, even though you have the beauty, the brains, and the brawn, you still don't have what it takes to accept a man's invitation for you to become his girlfriend." Misao said heatedly.

Megumi smirked. "Like you have somebody for you… you only dream of him, but not tell him, don't you? As for me, I'm still waiting for the right man to court me…" Megumi said dreamily.

-ooo-

Sano was lining up to take out a book when…

"A—A—A—A—AAAAAACCCHOOOOOOO!" He sneezed… again…

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry…" He whispered, embarrassed. 'That's it! Somebody's talking about me and I'm gonna find out who one of these days!'

-ooo-

_Let's leave Sano to brainstorm on who's thinking about him… let's go back in Tokyo._

Megumi shrugged off from her dreams. "So, that's what you two were talking about? Boys and dating?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, actually Megumi, we were talking about fashion and shopping!" Kaoru said smiling sweetly, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah, something that will definitely bore you to death!" Misao said.

Megumi pushed back a lock from her shoulder. Her eyes were twinkling. "Well, tomboyish Misao's gonna go shopping later? Don't bother now, cause more things are important than shopping. Don't forget that you're in the soccer team… and our schools pride…" Megumi said.

"Oh!" Kaoru said, as though she remembered something.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"I just remembered… I'm in the kendo club and… well we have a meet…" Kaoru said.

"The kendo meet was cancelled for next, next week." Megumi said.

Misao and Kaoru looked at her, silent.

"What?" Megumi asked them.

"How did you know that?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi grinned. "Well, I like being up to date all the time…"

"Actually, she knows all these things because she's editor in the school's paper." Misao said, boringly.

Megumi glared at her before the bell rung. She went back to her seat and left the two to talk.

"So, will we still be on for the mall later?" Misao asked.

Kaoru smiled. "Sure. I'm just gonna take my brother I guess…" Kaoru said.

Misao nodded and headed back to her seat.

* * *

Sano was exercising with his punching bag when the phone rang. He continued to punch it and let the phone ring… he had an answering machine anyway… with its VERY unique recording of his voice… the problem was… the beep was broken…

The ringing stopped and then came the answering machine… (aka Sano's voice):

'Hello, you have just contacted Sano's room, Sano's crack pit, or whatever you may call my room… Sorry, but if no one's answering your call, it obviously means that I'm out, DUH! Or maybe I'm just too lazy to get my heavy ass on the phone, or maybe I just don't feel like talking to you AT ALL… if you have anything important or USELESS to say to me, just leave a message after the beep ……… why isn't this stupid thing beeping! ……………… BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!'

After that, came Kenshin's voice. "Hey Sano… I know you're there… Listen, meet at the gym… you have a lot of explaining to do!" he said in an accusing way. He hung up and Sano was left dumbfounded.

'I wonder if he knows…'

* * *

After school…

Misao went back home to change in her casual attire. She wore a black sleeveless that fitted her perfectly and a white vest that said: _"Don't make me push you off a cliff"_ and other scribbles. The vest had a hood on it.

She was left to choose between her usual old blue pants and a white mini skirt with little flowers and hearts on it that Omasu gave to her on her 14th birthday. (She never wore it)

The thought of her wearing a mini skirt sickened her… and her pants were already worn out.

'Darn! What now?' She thought. "I need new pants… three of them at least…" She muttered to herself. That's when she remembered that she lend Omasu her one and only pedal.

"Omasu!" She called, coming out of her room. Omasu popped her head out of her door that was only across Misao's room. "Can I have my pedals back?"

Omasu grinned evilly. "First, I want you to call me your beloved Ne-chan, oh so sweet and beautiful."She said.

"No way…" Misao said under her breath.

"Then I won't give them back to you…"

"Oh, beloved Ne-chan, you're so sweet and beautiful…" Misao recited. Omasu giggled as she threw Misao's pedals to her.

Misao was ready, the final touch was her hair… it was the usual braid, she covered her head with a white visor, wore her sneakers and she was off to the mall. (a/n: isn't it fun to dress up Misao in modern day clothes? -Evil grin-)

POPOPOPOPOPOP --- nothing important… just a divider.

Mall…

Misao strode in the mall, passing many teenagers in their casual wear. TGIF she would always say. Even though the fashion today was wearing the sexiest of clothes, exposing your belly button and a mini skirt that barely reached across your knees, she still wore what decent people would wear…. Besides she wasn't such a girl-girl anyway.

She saw Kaoru at the bar. She was wearing a blue shirt that was like a kimono (The details I mean…) and a pair of jeans that fitted her perfectly. She had her hair in the usual high ponytail.

She was drinking some smoothies. A young boy of twelve sat next to her. He had spiky black hair and wore a loose polo. Inside the polo was a white T-shirt that said: "Whattcha Lookin' at Ugly?" and a pair of loose jeans. He seemed to be grumbling about something.

(A/n: Finally… therefore… I conclude that it is very entertaining to make the RK characters wear modern day clothes.

Yahiko: I feel like a gangster in this outfit…

Azren: Shut up, Yahiko!)

Misao ran to her and patted her on the shoulder. Kaoru turned over at her.

"Misao-chan!" She said, grabbing her hands.

"Kaoru-chan! You look good in that outfit!"

"Thanks! You… you look COOL!" Kaoru commented, looking at Misao's posture.

"AHEM…" The boy next to Kaoru interrupted.

"Oh yeah… Misao, this is my little brother, LITTLE Yahiko-CHAN." Kaoru introduced, putting an arm on Yahiko's shoulder, emphasizing the words CHAN and LITTLE!

"Don't call me CHAN!" Yahiko said, irritated.

"Well hello, Yahiko-chan. I'm Misao, your sisters friend." Misao said as though she was talking to a five year old.

Yahiko glared at her and muttered something like "Ugly old hag" Misao had a nerve coming out of her. She had a temptation to strangle this little brat.

Unluckily for Yahiko, Kaoru heard what he said and hit him on the back of his head.

"OUCH! Busu! What was that for!" He said, rubbing his head.

"That was for being rude, brat. Don't call anyone a hag!" Kaoru yelled.

Luckily, there was a band visiting and the music was louder than their yells.

Misao watched as the two siblings were fighting like cat and dog. She understood that. She fought with her siblings a countless number of times.

She felt somebody tug on her sleeve. She turned around and smiled. A girl Yahiko's age smiled back at her. She wore a pink three-fourths with some silver dust as design and a skirt that reached her knees.

"Konichiwa, Misao-san." She said. She was a short girl, and was quite timid.

"Konichiwa, Tsubame-chan. What brings you here?" She asked her.

"Well, I'm here with my sister. She went to buy something. She said that I could go around." She said, timidly. The Makimachis were friends with the Sanjous. Ever since Misao's parents died, they gave their full support to the family. They were quite rich with their own five star restaurant and all.

"I'm here with a friend and her brother." Misao said, grabbing Tsubame's hand and pulling her to her side.

Misao tried to interrupt Kaoru and Yahiko's LITTLE spat.

"Uurrmm… Kaoru? Uuuhh… Kaoru…?"

Kaoru stopped from punching Yahiko and turned to Misao. Misao had a sweat drop on her forehead, and a young girl was hiding behind her.

"Nani, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked, letting go of Yahiko.

"This is a friend of mine, Sanjou Tsubame." Misao introduced, as Tsubame stepped forward, she was looking at the floor, blushing.

Kaoru looked at her… and then her eyes twinkled. "Ohh… so this is Tsubame…" She said, looking at a flustered Yahiko. (A/n: Wahahaha! I am SOOO EVIL)

Misao looked confused. "You already know her?" Misao asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "She's Yahiko's classmate." She said and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Tsubame. I'm Yahiko's older sister, Kaoru." She introduced. (Tsubame studies in a public school no DUH)

Tsubame looked at her and smiled.

Yahiko was quiet as Tsubame. He had a flustered face and so did TSubame… does this mean anything or doesn't it?

They were silent, waiting for the two youngsters to say something, alas, not even a 'konichiwa' or a 'hi' came out of their mouths.

"Yahiko, we're gonna leave you at the arcade or anywhere you want to go, alright. Just meet us back here at the bar." Kaoru said.

"Tsubame-chan, are you going anywhere?" Misao asked.

Tsubame shook her head.

Kaoru had an idea. "Yahiko, why don't you accompany Tsubame until we get back?" Kaoru asked. Yahiko looked at her, bewildered. Tsubame's pink face turned the shade of hot redder.

"That's a great idea. Tae-san, will might as well call you in your cell…" Misao said.

Yahiko didn't say anything, he didn't say yes nor did he say no. He was just… stiff as a statue.

"Shall we go then, Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course, Kaoru." Misao said as they started to walk off.

"Yahiko, stay in the mall and I mean IN the mall!" Kaoru shouted.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yahiko shouted back, irritated. He feel silent again.

Silence…

"So… nice day huh?" Yahiko started the awkward conversation… beginning with the weather as usual…

* * *

Let's leave those two love birds alone for a moment…

"Yeah, this friend of yours was saying that the kendo meet was next week and that he wants to see you." Misao said. She didn't really mind all of this. She felt like cupid right now.

Kaoru was silent. 'Their kendo meet is next week?' She thought sadly. There might've been a chance for them to meet; sadly the schedule has been changed. (Being in the varsity was hard in enough to understand!)

"Do you wanna reply him?" Misao asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "No, I don't have anything important to say anyway. Maybe next time." She said as she smiled at her. "Why don't we make use of our time enjoying now instead… better yet… let's try and find Aoshi here." She suggested.

Misao snorted. "Oh come on, Aoshi? Here? When will that happen… but still… it will be… unexpected…" She said, thinking of her Aoshi-sama and blushing.

Kaoru smiled. "So let's go and find him for you!" She said as she skipped along.

"Hey! Wait up!" Misao yelled.

Seasons of Love song play in the background

**TBC….**

* * *

A/n: a happy ending… was that a very bad cliffie? Sorry… I'll try to edit this chapter… it's just that our exams are next week already, we have two tests tomorrow and my poor, poor fingers are throbbing like crazy right now…. Ouch… GIVE ME REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS!

Not much KK here… I guess I gave away SOME things… if you know, don't just blurt it out because I will track you down and kill you. (Just joking) Seriously, I will hate it a lot. Review okay! Or else I will make scrambled pairings… I can always slip in Tomoe if no body will review…

**Submit Review: CLICK ME! GO Ahead… CLICK ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So sorry for not updating for a very, very, very, long time! I lost my inspiration! Ehem, this chapter will be a bit of a Misao/Aoshi. OOCness!

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Hope Is On The Run!**

"What about this one?" Kaoru prudently asked Misao as she showed her a blue sleeveless top with a design of yellow sunflowers, seemingly dancing around hand in hand on it. Misao shook her head vigorously. "NO I will not even think about wearing THAT!" She said, giving the top a menacing look.

Kaoru pouted. "Come on! First you don't want the black tee, now you don't want this? What am I doing wrong?" Kaoru asked no one in particular.

"It's the style! That tee was way too tight and it shows my belly and that one… will NEVER get on this body with that kind of design!" Misao pointed out.

Kaoru sighed in defeat. They were at the Teen's Shop and were trying on some clothes. Misao had tried some clothes on herself, but she never found satisfaction with them. "All the good ones are always taken!" She said. Kaoru offered her help but all of the clothes she had handed Misao were all rejected.

"I'm tired! Let's find something to eat!" Misao said as she dragged Kaoru out of the store.

They roamed the gigantic malls for something to eat. Kaoru couldn't deny the fact that she was hungry for some burger. She caught sight of a burger stand near them, which Misao never took notice of. Her stomach grumbled and her mouth watered as she took in the scent of freshly cooked burger. The only thing peculiar about the stand was that there was a doggie mascot entertaining some kids. By the word 'entertaining' he was just standing still there as the kids were using him as a human monkey bar and pulling his ears and tail.

"Hey Misao?" Kaoru called.

"Yeah?" Misao asked, obviously busy dragging poor Kaoru.

"Firstly, It'd be better if you stop dragging me since people are staring." Kaoru said a bit sternly.

That said, Misao stopped abruptly as she looked at the many people whom were looking at them strangely. She let go of Kaoru's shirt and laughed. "Okay, so what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Why don't we eat at that burger stand over there!" Kaoru said, pointing at the stand where the delicious aroma came from. Misao's mouth watered. Misao didn't waste anytime. She immediately ran to the stand asking for a burger, taking no notice of the mascot. Kaoru laughed at her silliness as she walked towards her.

"One Super- Deluxe-Cheese Burger and a soda please!" Misao ordered.

"I'll have a medium size burger.." Kaoru said, sweat dropping from Misao's order. 'This girl can sure it.'

"One Super-Deluxe-Cheese Burger, a soda and one medium size burger coming right up!" The guy in the stand (whose occupation name escapes me) said, he gave them their burgers (Which Misao's was so big that I can't possibly describe it.), and the only thing left was her soda. The guy started having problems with the soda machine. Apparently, the soda wouldn't come out.

"Hey, Shinomori, can you help me out with this one?" He asked _someone_.

'Shinomori?' Misao mentally thought. 'Aoshi-sama is HERE!' Her head started to turn in every way, trying to find her Aoshi-sama. But… Aoshi was actually…

"Sure, why not?" the mascot said as he pulled his _head_ off, revealing…

"Aoshi…. Sama?" Misao asked, stunned and frozen once more.

'Uh-oh, here we go again.' Kaoru thought as she looked at both Aoshi and Misao. 'Strange! The cool and composed hunk in school is the doggie mascot in some burger stand.' Kaoru thought, a little weird out as Misao was.

Aoshi didn't take notice of the two girls who gawked at him in shock. He didn't seem to care that he was in a doggie costume.

"Here you go…" Aoshi said, stopping when he was face to face with Misao.

Silence…

And

Silence…

The man serving them looked a bit puzzled. "Umm… do you know each other, Shinomori-san?"

No answer…

"Ehehehe… We're schoolmates!" Kaoru answered for them. She looked at the flabbergasted Misao. A nudge was enough to wake her up from her daze.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's… It's nice to… umm… See you… A- Ao…Ao…" She stammered in embarrassment.

"Aoshi.." Kaoru helped her finish.

"RIGHT! Aoshi! Ehehehe! Silly me… I… uhh… must've…. Must've been day dreaming a lot." She gave her self a mental kick on the shin. _'BAKA, MISAO-CHAN! How embarrassing!'_

Aoshi nodded. "It's nice to see two again." He said, giving them a small smile.

Before Misao could make a fool of herself and before utter silence can be produced to make the situation more awkward as it was, Kaoru spoke up. "Aoshi-san, are you busy? Maybe you'd like to come with us for a stroll around the mall?"

A surprised Misao stared at her in disbelief. "What? Kaoru, we still need to… uhh… to… Fetch Tsubame and Yahiko! That's right! We need to fetch them! I mean… they might get bored and all…" Misao tried to reason out.

"Oh they won't get bored at all! In fact, they'll be glad to know that we're staying for a while!" Kaoru said. _'Sorry, Misao-chan… but I don't want you to experience what I'm experiencing now! You should act now if you want to get his attention!'_ She thought.

"So what do you say, Aoshi-san?" Kaoru asked Aoshi.

Aoshi thought about it. He still had his job to take care of. "Aww, go on, Shinomori-san! You deserve a break!" The man behind the counter said.

Upon hearing this, he agreed to come with them. "I just need to take this suit off." He said as he turned to go to the employee's room.

"Ummm… Aoshi-sama?" Misao started. Aoshi turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Well… Uuhhh… I'm sorry I stared at you like that… Well… the truth is… I… I…" She said, blushing ten shades of red. She looked at Kaoru, asking for help. Kaoru said nothing.

'_What a friend you are!'_

Aoshi was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say what she needed to say.

"Well… the truth is… you… I… you… YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD IN THE SUIT!" She blurted out. She cupped her mouth. _'What did I just say!'_

Aoshi just looked at her.

She bowed as low as she could. "I'm… I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean it like that!"

She felt a hand on the top of her head. She looked up to see Aoshi, a smile on his face. "Thank you." At that said, he went in to the employee's room.

Misao fell down to her knees, still dazed of what had happened.

Kaoru looked at her. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

At the sound of Kaoru's voice, she stood up and looked at her friend furiously. "Why did you have to do that?" She asked her angrily.

Kaoru looked at her innocently. "C'mon! The more the merrier!" She said. Before Misao could say anything else, Aoshi came out.

'_That was fast.'_ Kaoru thought as they went off.

Misao, Kaoru, and Aoshi were walking together in a bazaar. Kaoru was in the front and Misao and Aoshi were in either side of her. She caught Misao glancing at Aoshi and blushed. Aoshi was still himself, although she swore that he saw him glancing at Misao and had a tiny, speck of smile on his face.

Kaoru decided… to slow down, leaving the two together.

Misao realized that Kaoru wasn't beside her anymore, and she was beside… Aoshi. She turned and saw Kaoru following them quietly. She swore she had a grin on her face. _'Oooh! I wonder how this Kenshin guy can cope with you!'_

"Kaoru! What are you doing there?" Misao asked her, stopping.

"It's alright if I'm here!" Kaoru said.

"I might be interfering with you're merry-making here. Should I go?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru saw disappointment reflected in Misao's eyes. She decided to…. Act.

"Ooooh… Misao-chan… I don't… feel… good…" Kaoru started, almost falling down.

"Kaoru, what's wrong with you?" Misao asked worriedly as she let her friend lean on her.

"Should I call somebody to fetch you?" Aoshi offered.

"NO!" Kaoru blurted, but was able to cover herself in time. "I mean… It's okay. I just feel a little bit dizzy, that's all. Aoshi-san, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Well… I feel guilty for being sickly like this that I can't continue this little walk with Misao… so… can …. You…. Can you keep her company for me?" She asked in a dreary tone.

"WHAT! Kaoru, I can keep you company!" Misao said, realizing what Kaoru was trying to do.

Kaoru shook her head. "Ie… it would be inconvenient… considering the fact that I invited Aoshi-san in the first place… so please… I'll just sit somewhere!" Kaoru said.

Misao looked at her in disbelief. "Kaoru—."

"Please, Aoshi-san! Promise me that you'll take Misao-chan with you and enjoy the rest of the afternoon?" Kaoru said before Misao could even protest.

"Okay." Misao heard him say. She turned to him to see if he really did say it. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her. She gave him an embarrassed smile. "Anywhere, really!" She said. She turned to Kaoru… only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

"Kamiya Kaoru… you will pay for this…" She muttered angrily.

"Come again?" Aoshi asked her, apparently, he heard her say something.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing, Aoshi-sama… I mean… Aoshi-san!" She said to him.

"Well, shall we go?"

She smiled. "Of course."

Kaoru was hiding in one of the bars. She smiled at the sight of Misao and Aoshi going off together. Misao just gave him a smile, one of the happiest smiles she ever saw on her friend's face since she met her. And she saw Aoshi smile too… another small smile. But there was something different in his eyes… something that she couldn't distinguish.

She felt envy to Misao. "At least… it's still not to late for you… May you be happy, Misao-chan." She whispered. "Kenshin… I wonder if you still think of me today? Probably not… Get real Kaoru. He just sees you as his friend… Nothing moe…" She told herself sadly. _'Although… I hope you think of me everyday…'_ She added mentally. She decided to check up on Yahiko and Tsubame.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Kyoto. Dojo…**

Kenshin was practicing his moves for the meet the next week. He didn't know where it was held though. Although he desperately wanted it to be in Tokyo so that he could have the chance to see Kaoru again.

Kenshin sighed in frustration. _'I want to see you so badly, Kaoru! So, so badly!' _He thought as he started attacking his opponent. His opponent ducked, sighing in relief, but he was still hit when Kenshin caught him off guard.

"Dang! You're to fast, man!" He cried as he took off his mask. "No doubt that we're gonna have the chance to win this!" He said enthusiastically.

Kenshin also took off his mask. "Yeah…" He said dully.

He went in the showers. And just passed through his friends.

"Oh, just because we haven't seen each other for the whole week means that you'll stop acknowledging my presence?" A boy asked him, smiling.

He turned to see who it was.

"Soujiro! We're have you been?" Kenshin asked him.

"I was busy! I was kept a prisoner at home since the periodicals are coming up. I was only allowed just now to come out of the shadows since the meet is already a week away!" Soujiro said, his smile still intact.

Kenshin smiled at him. _'Still the same Soujiro.'_ He opened his locker to get a spare towel.

"Hey, what's up? You usually talked more about how practice is and a lot more! Why so silent now?" Soujiro asked him.

Kenshin didn't answer.

"Is this about Kaoru-chan?" Soujiro asked.

Kenshin looked at him. _'Darn… can this kid read minds or something?'_ "No." He lied.

"Kenshin… you can't hide it to anybody! Everyone knows all about it!" Soujiro said, putting on his kendo gear.

Kenshin was silent. _'Does the whole school know?'_ he asked sarcastically.

"The whole school doesn't know… just your friends." Soujiro said, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Seta Soujiro, can you read minds?" Kenshin asked.

"No… I just have a strong gut feeling… plus you said the last one out loud!" Soujiro said as he went out of the room.

"You shouldn't lose hope, Kenshin." He said before going.

"Hey, wait! I have a question." Kenshin called out for Soujiro. "Where is the meet going to be held?"

Soujiro thought about it first. "Well… Sano might know for sure, he was assigned to be the equipment manager and Katsura-san told him where it'd be! Rumor had it that it might be in Tokyo!" Soujiro said as he went out, leaving Kenshin all alone.

"Tokyo? Sagara Sanosuke! You didn't tell me anything?" Kenshin asked no one in particular.

Kenshin changed as fast as he could and headed for the library. He just had a gut feeling that Sano would be there.

"You are so dead!" He muttered as he tried to find his so-called best friend. He didn't know what he felt…

Anger?

Happiness?

Or maybe…

Hope?

_'Will I... Will I be able to see you again, Kaoru?'_

**TBC**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

Wheeee! I must be inspired today! I finally finished chapter 5! Nyahahahaha! Sorry again for updating sooooooooo late already! It's sure horrible if you experience Author's block! I can't promise or guarantee that I'll be able to update soon! But I'll try!

Reviews please! Please! Please! Reviews make go round!

Ja ne!


End file.
